Demi UNBK
by Vante.lyn
Summary: [Hanya keinginan untuk membuat ver. lain dari fandom sebelah/DLDR yaaa] Ya intinya tentang UN/'Lebih pentingan mana aku atau UN'/Angst-kata cylxxxx/ oke abaikan dia, silahkan cek sendiri/


Ujian, sesuatu yang disebut-sebut sebagai program yang memiliki tujuan untuk mengetahui tingkat kemajuan belajar siswa.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya, ujian ini selalu membuat sebagian besar siswa stres dan _gegana_ berjamaah.

Apalagi jika jadwalnya matematika dan fisika, _everybody want to die as soon as possible_ —oke itu alay.

Dimusim ujian akhir dan UN seperti sekarang, biasanya para pemuda pemudi kelas tiga yang lagi asik _lovey dovey_ akan seenak jidatnya hengkang dari yang namanya pacaran, atau semacam 'jangan hubungi aku sampai ujian selesai.' atau 'maaf kita harus putus, aku akan fokus UN.' dan tralala trilili lain yang intinya sama aja. Sama-sama minta hubungan mereka dikaramkan atau rehat sejenak.

Dan mulailah era dimana tempat ibadah menjadi tempat favorit dadakan bagi para kelas tiga. Entah emang niat berdo'a atau sekedar curhatan galaw anak SMA jaman sekarang.

Oke prolog diatas endingnya gak nyambung.

.

 **文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **Warning: Typo, Bahasa kekinian yang sungguh ALAY,** **Parody, Penistaan Karakter terutama KUNIKIDA, CHUUYA, AU!AnakSMA**

 **.**

' **Didedikasikan untuk selebrasi UNBK 2K18, jadi jika kalian baper karena inget soal MTK yang bikin orang pengen pura-pura kesurupan aja pas ujiannn. Silahkan tekan kembali /heh/'**

 **.**

Demi UNBK

.

Kelas 3-Fisika 2

Kunikida membanting buku detik-detiknya kesal. Pasalnya ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan buku detik-detik UN miliknya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Dan biang yang membuat semua konsentrasinya _ambyar_ adalah Dazai Osamu. Seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA di Yokohama, mantan ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, sekaligus _playboy_ kelas ikan kembung yang hobi ngibulin dua adik kelasnya.

Hari ini Dazai terlihat berbeda, Kunikida menyadarinya sejak ia menyapa Dazai didepan gerbang sekolah pagi tadi. Tapi Kunikida enggan bertanya, dia sedang tidak mau repot.

Dan sekarang lihatlah ia—Dazai Osamu. Semakin siang, semakin terkikis pula kejiwaannya.

Dazai menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kamus Bahasa Inggris, mulutnya meracau sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tangan kanannya bergerak meremas lembar buku tulis, sesekali menyobeknya untuk mengelap air mata yang alirannya sudah mirip air terjun adem sari.

Lalu tangan kirinya memukul meja pelan, mirip jaksa dipersidangan kasus kena tilang.

Sungguh keadaan yang terlalu ngenes untuk ukuran 'orang ganteng'.

 _ **Bruk**_.

"Woi, bisa diem gak?!"

Kunikida yang kebahabisan kesabaran akhirnya mukul kepala Dazai dengan buku detik-detik miliknya.

Mengabaikan soal 'sayang nanti bukunya rusak', Dazai yang membuat proses belajarnya terhambat itu lebih penting.

"Oi!"

"…."

"Dazai?"

"…."

"Tukang boros perban!"

"…."

"OI, MUMI JEPANG SIALAN!"

" **AKU BUKAN MUMI JEPANG KUNIKIDA** _ **-KUN**_ **!"**

Kunikida reflek nutup kedua telinganya, sungguh Kunikida tidak menyangka Dazai bisa berseru lebay seperti tadi.

Shibusawa yang duduk dihadapan mereka segera meraih _earphone_ disaku _bleezer_ , kemudian memakainya.

Dia tidak mau ikutan pemirsa.

"Kenapa? Gangguin orang belajar aja. Tau sih situ pinter, tapi gak gitu juga kan?"

Dazai menempelkan ibu jari pada dagu dan jari kelingking menyentuh dahi, sungguh pose yang sangat alay.

"Aku adalah anak ayam yang mencari induknya Kunikida _-kun_."

Perempatan jatuh dikepala Kunikida. "Ngomong make bahasa manusia aja kek. Situ udah kangen buku detik-detik gue ya?!"

"Galau Kunikida-kun galauuu." lagi, Dazai berseru lebay.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hubungan Kunikida _-kun_ dengan Sasaki _-san_ tidak ada kemajuan."

"Apaan?!"

"Kunikida _-kun_ tidak peka, huhuhu."

Dan akhirnya Dazai mendapat tamparan keras dari buku airlangga setebal lima ratus halaman dengan judul 'AKU CINTA FISIKA.'

"Sialan lo setan perban! Minggir sana!"

"Heeee~"

"Apa?! Main sama si oren jeruk mandarin kesayanganmu sana!"

"Ah! Itu masalahnya Kunikida-kun. Chuuya tidak mau bertemu denganku sampai ujian selesai." ucap Dazai kembali lesu.

"Oh, bagus."

"Kunikida-kun tidak mau bertanya alasannya apa?" tanya Dazai dengan muka sok imut tapi gagal versi dirinya sendiri.

"Ga."

"Tanya dong Kunikida-kun~"

"G."

"Aku butuh tempat curhat Kunikida-kun~!"

" **G."**

Kunikida melirik pada Shibusawa yang sekarang sedang bersiul dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Dia makin ga peduli _gaes_.

"KUNIKIDA-KUN~~"

" **Brisik!"**

" _I BEG YOU!_ "

"…"

"Ayolah Kunikida-kun. Aku butuh mencurahkan seluruh isi hatiku. Huhuhu." air mata jadi-jadian milik Dazai mulai merembes kembali. Kali ini lebih serius karena mulai ingusan— _Ew._

"Bisa diem gak?!"

"Hiks...enggaakk~" Dazai narik-narik lengan baju Kunikida, berniat untuk mengelap ingus.

"E-eh! Ayam! Minggir lo setan jalanan." tadi setan perban sekarang setan jalanan. Kunikida kangen Annabelle kayaknya.

"G mauu."

Kini keduanya tangan Kunikida sibuk dorong muka ganteng Dazai, anak ini maksanya keterlaluan emang.

"Demi janji sinar ultrafeng yang dinaungi greenday, aku akan membelikanmu tiket fanmeet Master Carlisle, Kunikida _-kun_!"

 _Strike_.

Shibusawa izin pamit. Gak deng. Dia masih duduk kok.

Lalu suara deheman keras keluar dari mulut Kunikida, dibarengi dengan jari tengahnya yang bergerak membenarkan posisi kacamata _—bukan ngefxxck pls._

"…Jadi kenapa?"

"Yes! Ai wyll tel yu som sed setori."

Kunikida siap lempar detik-detik.

* * *

 _ **#Flashback.**_

"Kita rehat. Jangan hubungi aku sampai ujian selesai, dan jangan minta bertemu."

"Tapi Chuuya—"

"—gak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya aku ingin fokus UN. Ini serius."

' _Aku juga serius kali beeb!'_

"Bagaimana jika kita tetap bertemu?"

"Tidak."

"Tetap saling kirim pesan?"

"Tidak."

"Tetap vidca—"

" **Tidak."**

Lelaki bersurai langit senja itu menghela nafas lelah, sejujurnya dia tidak yakin jika pria dihadapannya akan menerima keputusannya tersebut. Tapi dia harus, semua demi masa depan mereka, demi membanggakan orang tua, demi masuk universitas, demi…..

.

.

.

' **UN.** **'**

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita belajar bersama? Aku akan mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu."

"Kau mau sejurusan denganku? Berarti kita saingan."

 _Skak._

Wahai Chuuya, tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih baik kepada kekasihmu iniiii. Kalau sudah begini Dazai bingung antara menurutinya atau tetap membangkang.

"Pokoknya aku akan belajar dengan Fyodor dan teman badutnya."

 _ **Jleb.**_

Perkataan Chuuya itu sukses menohok kokoro Dazai. Sakit tapi tidak berdarah, begitulah istilah kerennya.

Fyodor. Dan. Teman badutnya. Dazai tidak terima. Pokoknya tidak!

"Tapi Fyodor dan Gogol itu—"

"Nilai mereka cukup bagus."

"Tapi Ch—"

"Pokoknya jangan hubungi aku sampai aku sendiri yang menghubungimu."

"…."

"Dan tolong jangan samakan jurusan kita."

"…."

Chuuya menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pemuda tiang bendera ini.

"Dengar," jeda sejenak sebelum Chuuya kembali melanjutkan.

"UN itu penting—"

"Lebih penting mana denganku?"

Chuuya tersentak. UN atau Dazai? Mana yang lebih penting? Dazai menyerigai. Tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Kalau sudah begini, Chuuya itu hanya butuh ditekan sedikit.

"Hei Chuuya..." bisik Dazai tepat disebelah telinga Chuuya. "Lebih penting mana aku atau U—"

" **UN."**

...

...

Dazai _headbang_ ketanah. Sungguh Chuuya. Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya dahulu. Jawaban kilat tersebut kembali menohok kokoro Dazai untuk kedua kalinya.

Dazai tidak mengerti, uke **-coret-** itu memang susah dimengerti ya. Tapi Dazai akan mencoba untuk mengerti. Karena dia sayang Chuuya.

Ha.

Haha.

* * *

"Begitulah Kunikida-kun~ aku harus bagaimana huhuhu…" Dazai kembali menangis dengan lebay, sesekali mengusap air mata dengan kertas latihan soal milik Kunikida yang akhirnya kecolongan.

"EHH SIALAN! JANGAN KERTAS GUE! FOTOCOPY SEKARANG 200perak MBING!"

"Bodoamat Kunikida-kun, huhuhuhu…"

Kunikida menarik paksa kertas miliknya, sungguh ingin ia berkata kasar. Ingin ia marah, melampiaskan, tapi ia hanyalah siswa disini. Ingin ia tunjukkan pada siapa saja yang ada. Bahwa ia **—Oke Stop.**

"Gini, mending sekarang lo fokus sama UN aja, terus ya lo itu harusnya bersyukur punya pacar yang gak suka main gunting buat maksa kehendak."

"…"

"Lagian dia minta rehat, bukan putus. Santai aja." nasehat Kunikida yang sangat OOC. Dari awal juga udah OOC _sih_.

Kini Kunikida mulai sibuk kembali dengan lembaran soal fisika yang setengah basah karena air mata Dazai.

….

….

….

" _Hiks_. Tapi Chuuya belajar sama Fyo—"

" **Diem.** Fokus belajar! Lagian bukannya situ harusnya nunjukin yang terbaik buat Chuuya? Biar dia terpesona gitu."

"…"

"…"

"Kunikida-kun sehat? Tumben encer, biasanya juga kalau urusan beginian Kunikida-kun selalu minus. Sungguh, daku merasa kaget, shock, bangg—"

" **DIEM!"**

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jam berganti hari. Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya tiba hari penentuan hidup dan mati _—oke ini alay._

Dan akhirnya Dazai berhasil melewati satu minggu tanpa Chuuya. Tanpa panggilan, tanpa bertemu, dan tanpa pesan. Sungguh hiperbola.

Sekarang fokusnya hanya satu. Tuntaskan UN. Masuk. Kerjakan. Log Out. Lupakan. Lalu balik ke pelukan Chuuya. Sungguh motivasi jaman _now_.

Ngomong-ngomong Dazai dan Chuuya beda ruangan. Chuuya di gedung sebelah utara. Dan Dazai selatan.

Jauh kan? Inilah yang disebut LDR versi UN. Hehe.

"Oke mari ceklist, kartu ujian, _check_. Balpoint standard, _check_. Pensil 2B, _check_. Penghapus standar, _check_. Papan? Ga butuh, kan UNBK. Wajah ganteng? Ah ga usah dicek, masih ganteng."

Bundaran HI jatuh dikepala kuning Kunikida.

"Najis. Pede banget, muka mirip sempak kuda aja bangga."

"Haha. Sa ae lu sedotan wc." sambung Shibusawa SKSD.

 _Drrr drrrr drrrrr_

Kunikida meraih ponselnya didalam tas.

"Not myne." ucapnya sok british. Habis les tufel sama Agatha _sih_.

"Not mine too." sahut Shibusawa SKSD part dua.

Dazai menghela nafas kasar, tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel yang sengaja dia taruh didalam kresek hitam dan diselipkan diantara buku detik-detik.

' _My lope lope Slug is calling.'_

Dazai mematung. Ingin rasanya dia berterik histeris, kayak fangirl liat abs _oppa_ gitu. Tapi Dazai tahan, jaim dong _gaes_.

"Kenapa?" Shibusawa kepo, tumben kepo.

"Chuuya, dia telefon."

"Angkat aja, daripada galau diruang ujian." saran Shibusawa yang tumben mau ngasih saran.

Dering telefon terhenti, lalu kembali lagi. Dengan segera Dazai menggeser layar untuk mengangkatnya.

" _Hallo Dazai, sudah siap ujian?"_

"Ya? Ada apa, Chuuya?"

" _Begini, aku ingin meminta maaf, aku sadar aku terlalu memaksakan egoku. Maafkan aku, kau pasti kesulitan kemarin."_

Suara diseberang merendah. Dazai tahu, mungkin sekarang Chuuya sedang meyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh pasangan yang alay.

" _Tolong maafkan aku."_

"Hah? Eh? Ya, tidak apa Chuuya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, oke?"

" _Ngg.. Tidak, pokoknya aku minta maaf. Ini hari pertama ujian, aku harap ini belum terlambat mengatakannya…"_

"Ya?"

" _Bersemangatlah. Jangan terlalu stress, stress itu berat, kamu gak akan kuat, aku juga."_

 _Strike._

 _ **#ChuuyakorbanDilan2K18.**_

" _Ah, aku sayang kamu, good luck Dazai."_

Sambungan diputus. Dazai mati ditempat. Ga deng.

Dazai terharu. Sungguh sudah berapa kali Chuuya mengejutkannya tahun ini, Dazai tidak bisa menghitung. Dia sudah lupa caranya menghitung. Terus nanti logaritmanya gimana. Oke lupakan soal logaritma.

Kali ini hari-hari ujian berlalu menyenangkan untuknya. Bahkan walaupun soal ujiannya 'kurang ajar' semua. Dan nyaris ga ada yang ngambil dari materi tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Bayangkan saja, kalian disuruh cari peluang dari dua dadu yang dicocok 600 kali. _Please_ , itu yang ngocok tangan apa blender. Belum lagi soal-soal aneh lainnya. Meski begitu Dazai tetap merasa sangat beruntung, sungguh beruntung karena pacarnya tidak main gunting—Yekali.

Dan karena Chuuya juga bilang dia sayang Dazai. Sungguh itu telenovela remaja jaman _present_.

Disaat yang lain mengeluh semacam 'Pak UN ada asuransi kejiwaan ga pakk?!' atau 'Otak saya sampe ketinggalan di lab komputer pak!' yang Dazai keluhkan adalah 'Bodoamat pak itu kepala sama ekor sabun dimana. Yang penting habis ini saya siap nikah pak. Nikah sama Chuuya. Hehe.' Oke ini OOT.

Kemudian pengumuman UN SMA keluar…

Dan Dazai Osamu, penggila perban yang suka membuli adik kelas tanpa alis, tapi tetep jadi idola itu menempati posisi peringkat tiga besar sebagai peraih nilai ujian tertinggi seantero Yokohama.

 _Marvelous, marvelous! Give him applause, ladies and gantelman._

Terimakasih kepada Chuuya yang menyemangatinya di menit terakhir menjelang ujian dimulai.

Dazai merasa jika itulah yang disebut dengan kesempurnaan cinta—bukan Risky Febian _pls_.

Untuk Chuuya, alhamdulillah rejeki anak soleh selalu ngalir, dia masuk seratus besar. Padahal biasanya dia stuck dia setarus sambilan puluhan. Dan Kunikida, tentu saja, anak rajin harus masuk sepuluh besar.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Bonus_ _pra-UN Chuuya_

 _._

 _._

Kelas 3-Biologi 1

"Nah~ Chuuya-kun, aku akan memberikan lima kuis tapi tidak berhadiah." ucap Gogol lalu terkekeh gila, Chuuya mulai menanyakan kewarasan cowok ganteng disampingnya ini.

"Kuis ini memuat lima materi matematika. Dari limit aljabar, matriks trigonometri, cosinus, aplikasi fungsi turunan, dan alkana…"

"….eh? Sebenar, alkana itu matematika bukan ya?" dia bertanya bego. Karena pada dasarnya emang udah bego.

"Bukan." sahut Fyodor yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Oh benar! Berarti hanya ada empat kuis." koreksi Gogol dengan wajah berseri, entah kenapa.

Chuuya makin meragukan kewarasan cowok ganteng itu.

 _ **Sreet.**_

"Eh? Dos _-kun_ mau kemana?"

"Afrika. Ya kamar mandilah."

"Mau aku temani? Nanti aku bantu cebokin."

"..."

"...?"

"... _die_."

"Aww Dos _-kun_ is cute~" Gogol terkekeh gila. Kemudian mengekor dibelakang Fyodor.

Chuuya _spechless_. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Ivan dan Shibusawa menolak belajar bersama mereka berdua.

Ok, sip. Kuis gagal. Chuuya bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END(dengan recehnya)**

* * *

 **A/N: Selamat hari kelulus wahai anak-anak kelas tiga/sebar kertas ujian/ sejujurnya saya** _ **cringe**_ **sendiri sama ini FF (LOL). Receh banget dan OOCnya minta disambit duuh. Maafkan atas semua yang saya buat sodara-sodara…./\**

 **Jadi ada yang kelas 3? UNBKnya bener-bener 'Ujian Idup' banget kann..wwww. dari soal yang nyeleh hingga soal yang ilang (ok ini cuma beberapa sekolah di Jateng, termasuk sekolah saya** _ ***crying while punching Gogol**_ **). Okesip. Lupakan.**

 **Sekian~** **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
